Uma noite mágica
by Raissa Cullen
Summary: Numa simples noite, eu pensava que tudo seria igual. Mas não imaginaria eu que por culpa de um anjo, meu sonho se tornaria real.
1. Chapter 1

Não agüentava mais todo o natal a mesma coisa. Briga e mais briga. Parece que meus pais fazem isso de propósito. Raiva.

Meu pai sempre preferiu ficar em casa comigo e minha mãe na noite de natal. Mas minha mãe e eu sempre queríamos passar com a família toda. Meus tios, primos e minhas avós. É maravilhoso passar o natal com toda família juntas. Porém meu pai não tinha a mesma opinião.

Eu e a minha mãe aceitamos passar o natal deste ano só nós três, o problema era que ao invés do meu pai ficar conosco, ele preferiu ficar vendo televisão.

-Carlos, você não vai ficar ai sentado a noite toda, não é? – Disse minha mãe toda bonita, com um vestido vermelho. Sua expressão com certeza não era de feliz.

-É algo importante, Larissa. Eu vejo isso para melhorar meu trabalho – disse ele ainda de olho na tv. Meu pai é do tipo viciado em trabalho. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, agora quando falava de trabalho...

-Trabalho? E sua família? – Ela se aproximou da tv e a desligou. Pronto vai começar.

Aconcheguei-me mais no sofá e fechei meus olhos.

-Liga a televisão, preciso terminar de ver – disse ele nervoso.

-Não vou ligar coisa nenhuma. Estamos tendo o natal que você queria, então você vai ter que dar atenção a mim e sua filha.

Ele bufou e levantou logo em seguida, indo em direção a televisão. Minha mãe o olhou desafiadora e ele mesmo assim tentou alcançar o botão de liga. Quem disse que ele conseguiu. Minha mãe numa rapidez que me surpreendeu, tirou o fio da tomada, porém escutei um ruído e logo depois um cheiro de queimado invadiu a sala.

Isso fez a briga piorar. Meu pai ficou maluco por minha mãe ter quebrado a televisão, já ela ficou chorando falando que ele não ligava mais para ela.

Eles nem perceberam quando entrei no meu quarto chorando.

-Sempre igual. Meu natal está sendo maravilhoso – falei ironicamente, me jogando pesadamente na cama.

Mais lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Olhei para os lados e vi a coisa que mais me deixa feliz no mundo, meus livros da saga twilight. Não pensei duas vezes e peguei o crepúsculo e comecei a ler tudo de novo.

-Meus livros – sorri – não estou sozinha, tenho toda a turma do twilight comigo.

Uma fanática pelos vampiros e lobisomens mais perfeitos do mundo. Sim, isso que eu era.

Comecei a ler o primeiro livro da saga, porém mesmo assim ainda estava triste. Queria tanto está com meus pais numa hora dessa. Festejar o natal da melhor forma possível, rindo, brincando e amando. Um natal com a família Cullen ia ser diferente.

Todos nós íamos estaríamos rindo. Emmett fazendo palhaçada, Alice dando seus pulinhos, Rose com sua cara de que comeu e não gostou, Jasper tentando acalmar a Rose já que Jacob ia está lá contando suas piadas de loira, Esme e Carlisle mostrando o grande amor pela família e Edward – suspiro – ele estaria do meu lado, me dando o máximo de amor possível.

Suspirei e coloquei meu livro sobre meu peito. Fechei meus olhos e pensei se eu fosse a Bella em uma noite de natal. Tudo seria melhor e diferente.

Um frio subiu pela minha espinha e comecei a sentir sono. Porém antes de dormir meu desejo falou mais alto. Eu sabia o que queria...

Eu queria entrar no livro e ser a Bella.

-Bella, acorda – Bella? Minha mãe deu para ficar louca agora.

-Deixa eu dormir mais, mãe – revirei na cama, mas um riso me despertou.

Abri meus olhos e pulei da cama. Não era minha mãe que estava maluca e sim eu. Não podia acreditar no que estava diante de meus olhos.

-Queeem... é vooocê? – Eu sabia muito bem que era, mas definitivamente estava dormindo ou bêbada. Mas eu não bebia, então estava dormindo.

A mulher na minha frente parou de rir e me olhou de maneira divertida.

-Sou eu Bella – suspirei irritada – Alice. Alice Cullen.

Foi só ela dizer isso que cai no chão e comecei a chorar. Mas rapidamente a mulher estava do meu lado me abraçando.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela puxou meu rosto para cima.

-Eu não sou a...

Parei no meio da frase ao me lembrar da noite passada. Não podia ser verdade, o sonho tinha se realizado. Estava agora em frente a fadinha mais linda do mundo, Alice Cullen. Com os cabelos curtos, castanhos e espetados, uma roupa divina e uma carinha de anjo. Sim, era a Alice, minha melhor amiga.

-ALIIIIIIICE – gritei e pulei em cima dela. Ela riu e bufou.

-Você me deu um susto menina – disse ela me puxando para ficar em pé. – Vamos lá para casa que estão todos loucos para começar a festa.

-Todos? Você diz todos incluindo Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Esme e o...

-Edward? – ela sorriu. – É claro que sim Bella, ele te ama sua bobinha.

Escutar aquilo fez meu coração pular. Eu era a Isabella Swan? É coisa demais para minha cabeça. Mas se esse era meu sonhos e realizando eu não ia querer acordar nunca.

-Se arruma que já volto – ela disse e saiu do quarto na sua velocidade de vampiro. Sorri.

Levantei dançando e olhei em volta. Era o quarto da Bella. Fotos, livros, bagunça. Adorei.  
Entrei no banheiro e parei para pensar.

Eu tinha poderes agora? Só podia ser isso. Mas se não fosse, então como eu poderia está olhando para a Bella Swan nesse momento, através de um espelho? Mesmos olhos chocolates, cabelos longos e castanhos, muito branca e bonita. Aquela menina tinha problemas. Ela é linda.

Fechei meus olhos, aguardei um pouco e os abri novamente.

Ainda a Bella.

Porém um pensamento me fez abrir um sorriso maroto. Se eu era mesmo a Bella e se a Alice estava a pouco na minha frente, falando que o Edward me amava. O que eu estava fazendo parada, ao invés de já ter saído correndo atrás do meu vampiro perfeito e lhe dado um beijo com todo meu amor?

Abri a porta com força, mas algo muito estranho me fez parar e recuar.  
-Meu Deus, o que é você? – Gritei. E fui bem devagar para trás.

O garoto que estava parado na porta do banheiro, antes sério agora tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Olhei mais um pouco para ele. Mesmo ele está muito estranho, por ser meio transparente – é ele estava meio transparente – era muito lindo.

-Sou o espírito do Natal, meu bem – de tanto que cheguei para trás, acabei tropeçando em algo e cai no chão. O garoto me ofereceu sua mão, porém olhei para ela desconfiada. Por fim depois de um suspiro pesado a aceitei.

-Espírito de Natal? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Quem sou eu para não acreditar. Olha para mim, sou Isabella Swan – ri e ele me acompanhou.

Para um cara que morava no céu, ele estava muito brincalhão. Eu pensei que tipos iguais a ele, iam ser sérios e contra risadas. Mas ele estava parecendo com o Deus do filme _O todo poderoso. _Todo alegre.

-Eu não sou apenas isso – disse ele logo depois de parar de rir -, sou seu anjo da guarda.

-Agora pegou pesado – soltei uma risada – até parece que vou ter um anjo como você.

Ele se olhou e depois parou seus olhos confusos nos meus. Bufei e corei.

-Você é bonito – e muito. Ele era bem alto, não muito forte, porém aquela regata branca estava destacando seus músculos e para mim o mais lindos eram seus olhos, eram verdes. Assim como do Edward.

-Sabe quantos anos eu tenho, Clara? – Ele sabe até meu nome? Será que ele sabe também qual será os números sorteados da... – Tente adivinhar.

-Não sei, fala logo – suspirei – espera só um pouco, você me ajudou a me levantar, então se você é fantasma, como consegui tocar você?  
Ele soltou uma risada. Olhei para ele sem entender.

-A mesma engraçada de sempre – ele foi até o quarto e sentou na cama. Fui atrás dele e sentei ao seu lado. – Clara, não sou um fantasma. Você pode me tocar. Eu tenho mais de 200 anos. E sou seu anjo da guarda desde que você estava dentro da barriga da sua mãe. Já sabia dos seus sonhos, das suas loucuras e até da sua paixão pelos vampiros desse livro. É por esse livro que nós estamos aqui.

-Meu Deus, minha cabeça vai estourar – escutei sua risada – primeiro eu vi a Alice, depois me vi como Bella, agora tem essa história de espírito de Natal e de que meu anjo da guarda é um gato. Eu sabia que era louca, mas agora eu pirei de vez.

Meu anjo segurou minha mão e na hora me senti mais calma.

-Melhor? – Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele e sorri.

-Como você fez isso?

-Eu sinto tudo que você sente Clara, sou como parte de você. E também tenho o poder de fazer você se sentir protegida, melhor, com raiva, sentir amor, qualquer coisa. Você também pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Todos os anjos e seus protegidos.

-Você é tipo o Jasper? – ele riu.

-Quase isso – eu sorri. Tinha entendido, só queria brincar um pouco. – Eu sei.

Levantei em um jato.

-Não me fala que você lê meus pensamentos. Isso já é demais.

-Então está bem, eu não leio.

-Para de mentir – gritei e ele riu.

-Eu leio sim, preciso ler. Você é minha protegida e preciso saber do que você sempre precisa.

Sentei novamente ao seu lado.

-Como é seu nome? – Perguntei.

-Lucas – ele sorriu.

-O que está acontecendo? – eu suspirei. – Ok, estou feliz de está dentro do meu livro, mas estou com medo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Como ele me disse, me senti protegida.

-Não fique. Vou te explicar tudo – ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos. – Você na noite de natal, desejou com seu coração que entrasse no livro e fosse a Bella. Eu vi como você estava triste pelos seus pais, então decidi realizar seu sonho. Mas Clara isso tudo é somente até que o dia de natal chegue. Ou seja, até a meia noite de hoje.

-Obrigada meu anjinho – sorri e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Ele corou. – Você anda fazendo um papel maravilhoso de anjo, ninguém deve ter um anjo melhor do que o meu. Só me livra daqueles micos que eu ando pagando, por favor.

-Qual? Aquele que você caiu na escada da sua escola e desceu a escada sentada? – Eu fechei a cara.

-Na próxima fez que isso acontecer eu vou pedir para Deus, outro anjo – ele riu.

-Isso é impossível – ele piscou e se levantou. – Bom sonho Clarinha.

Foi a última palavra que meu anjo disse antes de sumir.

Sorri, eu era Bella Swan. Família Cullen que me aguarde.

A Bella odeia se arrumar mesmo. Nesse guarda-roupa não tem nada.

Joguei tudo para fora do guarda-roupa e tive uma idéia. Já que não tinha nada de bom ali, ia ter que arrumar um jeito de ficarem boas.  
Procurei por todos os cantos uma tesoura e quando finalmente encontrei, fiz uns retoques em uma blusa branca, cortei um vestido feio e o transformei em uma linda saia preta rodada e peguei um cinto que já estava ali para o último retoque. Pronto, a Bella ia me agradecer. Ou não. Ri.

Não fiz muita coisa mais, só passei um rímil nos cílios, um brilho na boca e um blush na bochecha. Estou pronta, agora vou descer e encontrar meus pais. Ri com o que tinha falado.  
Calmamente desci a escada e olhei em volta, tentando detectar o que era o que. Pelo jeito era mesmo a casa de Charlie. Pequena, não muito arrumada e muito prática. Podia ser tudo isso, mas tenho certeza que o Natal ali era melhor que na minha casa. Suspirei. Eu queria muito mesmo está com meus pais abrindo presentes agora.

Balancei a cabeça expulsando os pensamentos e tentei colocar que era Bella Swan.

-Bella? – sorri. Era Charlie.

-Sim – pigarreei – papai.

Ele saiu de uma porta e olhando dava para ver o fogão. Era a cozinha.

Meu novo pai parou na minha frente, todo arrumado – com um terno preto - e me olhou de cima em baixo. Ri internamente. Já sabia o motivo de tanto espanto.

-Bella? – ele olhou para mim. – O que aconteceu com você?

-Não gostou pai? – Soltei uma risadinha – Quis mudar um pouco, já que hoje é um dia importante.

Ele não sabia o quanto importante era para mim. O dia que eu finalmente ia conhecer o Edward.

-Está linda Bells. Eu só fiquei...

-Surpreso? – ele me olhou constrangido. – Tudo bem, pai. De verdade.

-Mas, é melhor irmos para a casa dos Cullen. Edward já ligou duas vezes.

Meu coração bateu forte.

-Então vamos logo – disse o puxando porta fora.

Fomos no carro dele, na viatura. Estava tão feliz que isso não me atingiu nem um pouco.

A cidade era muito verde, assim como a Bella disse no livro. Quem imaginaria que eu estaria em Forks um dia. Era tudo lindo e ainda bem que não estava tão frio como de costume. Se estivesse ia morrer, com a minha roupa.

A cada momento que chegávamos mais perto, meu coração ficava mais acelerado. Será que ele ia gostar de mim? Tudo bem tinha a cara da Bella, mas não o jeito dela. Era tímida, muito tímida. Mas não era do tipo que falava pouco. Pelo contrário.

Não demorou muito para que a viatura parasse em frente à casa de vidro. Dos Cullen com certeza. Vi Alice na porta e a mesma veio correndo assim que sai do carro.

-Bella? – Ele me avaliou como meu pai mais cedo.

-Pode falar Alice – olhei para era sentindo minhas bochechas corarem – eu não estou com uma roupa legal.

É claro que não. Podia está melhor que a Bella, mas estaria muito melhor se a fadinha tivesse me arrumado.

-Roupa legal? – Ela abriu um sorriso lindo. – Você está linda. Onde arrumou essa roupa? Não tinha nada assim no seu armário.

-Eu... fiz – disse envergonhada.

-O QUE? – Ela gritou e foi ai que vi o Emmett, o Jasper e a Rosalie. Estavam bem do nosso lado agora. Na verdade só Emmett e Jasper estavam, porque Rosalie estava... digamos que numa distância bem segura, para que não precisasse encostar-se a mim.

-A Bella está pegando a doença da anã – disse Emmett – preciso dar os pêsames para Edward.

Ele deu aquela risada estrondosa e senti vontade de chorar.

-Olha o que você fez – disse Alice me dando um abraço – ele está brincando Bella.

-É brincadeira Bella – sai do abraço da Alice e corri para perto do Emmett lhe dando um abraço.

-Eu estou chorando porque não acredito que conheci você – funguei e senti Emmett me abraçar naquele abraço de urso.

-Eu sei que sou perfeito – ele me deixou no chão e sorriu abobalhada. Sorri também.

Olhei para Jasper e ele também tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

-Amo seu cabelo sabia? – Depois de falar tampei minha boca com as mãos. Todos riram e Jasper me olhou confuso, porém brincalhão.

-Obrigada Bella. Eu acho.

Virei-me para Alice e ela sorria.

-Você é a irmã e a amiga que eu sempre sonhei em ter. Te amo demais – ela foi para meu lado e me abraçou.

-Eu também Bellinha – escutei ela fungar – eu sempre soube que íamos ser melhores amigas.

Aquilo de uma forma me magoou. Eu era a Bella para ela. Não a Clara, a amiga da Alice e sim Bella, a amiga da Alice.

-Vamos entrar ou ter o Natal aqui fora? – Disse Esme da porta. Sorri e corri para seu lado, para abraçá-la também.

-Ah Esme, que bom te ver – disse.

-Oi querida, fico muito feliz em te ver também – ela sorriu – Edward pediu para que você fosse até seu quarto, pois ele tem uma surpresa para você – ela piscou e eu ri.

-Olá Bella – olhei e era Carlisle. Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo na testa. – Como está querida?

Dei-lhe um abraço.

-Estou melhor agora, ao lado de vocês – ele sorriu.

-Fico feliz, mas é melhor você ir logo lá em cima – ele continuou sussurrando – porque posso escutar o Edward resmungando.

Dei uma risada e Charlie me olhou confuso já dentro da casa. Sorri para ele e fui até as escadas.

Estava com tanto medo de subir. Subi muito lentamente. Como será que ele ia reagir à nova Bella?

Parei perto da última porta do corredor. Era essa, eu sentia. Coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e a abri lentamente. Até que tive a visão mais linda da minha vida. Edward Cullen.

Ele estava sentado em seu piano, de costas para mim. Ele não tocava, apenas estava com os dedos nas teclas. Suspirei. Ele era lindo de costas, imagina de frente. Lucas me ajuda, eu vou ter um infarto. Ajuda.

Na hora, senti uma rajada de calma. Era ele? Meu anjo? Não importa, só importava o homem a minha frente.

Aproximei-me e depositei minha mão em seu ombro. Tão frio tão perfeito.

Escutei ele suspirar e seus dedos antes parados, agora tocavam a música mais linda que já tinha escutado em toda a minha vida. Uma melodia perfeita. Calma e doce.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou mas infelizmente ele parou.

Edward levantou sua mão e tocou na minha. Fechei os olhos desfrutando do seu toque. Senti um vento passar por mim. E senti logo uma de suas mãos em minha cintura e outra em meu rosto. Permaneci de olhos fechados.

-Bella... tão linda – apertei meus lábios um no outro, para não gritar meu verdadeiro nome. Senti uma lágrima cair. O dono daquela voz perfeita e doce não era meu. Nunca foi.

Seus dedos do meu rosto foram para meus lábios e depois senti seus lábios frios em meus olhos fechados. Suspirei. Há quanto tempo sonhei com ele e agora ele estava aqui. O que eu estava fazendo perdendo esse momento ao seu lado? Abri meus olhos e o vi.

Do jeito que sonhei. Cabelos acobreados, olhos dourados, pele de diamante, corpo perfeito e um sorriso torto perfeito e apaixonante.

-Porque está chorando meu amor? – suspirei e respirei fundo.

-Eu estou feliz de está aqui – sorri. Ele sorriu também. Meu Deus, isso não é um sorriso é um veneno. Será que nunca morreu de só ver isso? Se não, daqui a pouco a lista vai aumentar para um, porque nem respirar estou conseguindo.

-Você falou alguma coisa? – Falei meio boba. Ele soltou uma risada.

-O que está acontecendo com você Bella? – ele acariciou meu rosto e me aproximou mais seu corpo do meu.

-Eu só dormir muito bem hoje – falei olhando para os lados. Como a Bella nunca fui uma boa mentirosa.

-Você não é uma boa mentirosa, amor – eu senti minhas pernas tremerem na hora e ele soltou uma risada – o que foi? Não gosta que eu te chame de amor?

-CLARO QUE GOSTO – acho que falei alto demais. Ele abriu mais daquele sorriso torto perfeito.  
-Bella – ele se afastou um pouco de mim e me olhou bem nos olhos – você está diferente. Nunca usou uma roupa assim e também está diferente.

-Diferente? – Soltei uma risada nervosa. – Como diferente?

Ele me olhou parecendo querer ler minha mente. Sou a Bella certo? Então nada com o que me preocupar.  
Cara, ele ta lendo tudo. Ele vai descobrir.  
-Deixa isso para lá – disse ele. Depois de um tempo ainda me olhando daquele modo_ eu vou ler sua mente,_ ele pegou na minha mão e sorriu.

-Vamos para a festa.  
-Vai ser divertido – ele parou no meio do caminho. E virou para me encarar.

Eu sou mesmo muito burra. Parabéns Clara, agora ele vai descobrir.

-Você não disse isso não é? – Eu sorri fracamente.

-Eu quis dizer – o que eu falo? – ah, vai ser divertido para a sua família.

Ele não tinha acreditado naquilo, dava para ver em sua expressão. E eu o conheço muito bem para saber que ele sabia que algo estava errado.

-Vamos – ele disse sério e me puxou para fora de seu quarto.

Não acredito que estraguei tudo por culpa da minha boca grande. Vou dar um jeito de mudar isso. Ou não me chamo Clara Cullen.

Descemos em silêncio e encontramos todos falando e rindo lá em baixo. Sentamos no sofá ao lado de Alice e Jasper.

-Você está brincando comigo Emmett? – Disse Alice com raiva. – Quer meu vestido para brincar de índio com o Jacob?

-JACOB? – Eu gritei e fechei a boca. Todos me olharam curiosos e senti Edward bufar do meu lado.

-Quer brincar Bells? – Olhei para o dono da voz e na mesma hora levantei em um pulo, corri e lhe dei um abraço.

-É você mesmo Jake? – Eu sorria igual uma boba. Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo bem na minha frente. Eu não quero sair desse sonho nunca mais.

-Claro que sim – ele deu aquele sorriso contagiante e eu sorri mais.

-Bella – disse Edward. Olhei para ele e ele estava com uma cara nada boa. Sentei-me ao seu lado no mesmo instante.

-Mas então o que faremos nessa noite mágica? – Disse Alice batendo palmas.  
-O que acham de um concurso? – Disse Emmett. Edward revirou os olhos e bufou.

-Larga de ser chato Eddie – Disse Jacob. Eu segurei para não rir.

Ele apenas olhou para Jake e lhe lançou um olhar de repulsa. Jacob só sorriu mais e piscou para mim. Não conseguia ficar séria perto do meu amigo, mas mesmo assim apertei minha mão na do Edward e sussurrei um eu te amo. Senti-o relaxar.

-Sua idéia é horrível Emmett – disse Alice. Assim que ela falou, ela tampou a boca. Alice percebeu que tinha falado uma coisa que não devia, por causa do meu pai. Quer dizer, por Charlie.  
-Como você sabe a idéia dele, se ele ao mesmo disse minha querida? – Disse Charlie confuso.

-É que as idéias dele sempre são ruins – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Vamos dançar – disse Esme indo até o rádio e o ligando.

A música inundou a sala. Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros a dançar, seguido de Rosalie e Emmett. Alice puxou Jasper para o centro da sala e com sua graciosidade começou a dançar com seu par. Charlie foi conversar com Jacob e eu fiquei olhando todos com um sorriso enorme. Eu estava ali e eles eram de verdade.

-Bella? – olhei para Edward e o vi sorrindo. – Quer dançar amor?

-Adoraria, amor – sorri ao dizer e vi um brilho diferente no olhar do meu vampiro. – O que foi?

-Você nunca me chama de amor – disse ele com aquele sorriso torto.

-Você não gosta? – Disse sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele colocou seus dedos delicados e frios em minha bochecha e a acariciou.

-Eu sempre sonhei escutar isso dos seus lábios – olhei para ele sorrindo – eu te amo minha Bella.

Senti um aperto no coração, mas sorri. O que importava era que ele estava alí.

Fomos dançar e ao escutar cada batida da música me senti mais solta e mais alegre ainda. Sentia o olhar do Edward em mim, mas evitei o olhar. Eu era Bella de corpo, mas não de atitude.

A música ficou lenta e passei meus braços no pescoço do Edward. Olhei dentro dos olhos dele e sorri, estava tão feliz. Naquela noite ele era meu.

Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto com sua mão, se aproximando logo em seguida. Eu vou beijar Edw...

Não consegui completar a linha do raciocino. Só conseguia pensar naqueles lábios se movendo com toda delicadeza do mundo nos meus. Seu beijo era doce e calmo. Senti seu sorriso dentre os beijos que logo ficou mais urgente. Passei meus dedos por seus fios de acobreados e puxei seu rosto para mais perto de mim. Porém senti seu corpo ficar ereto e sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

-Bella...

-Tudo bem, eu já sei – bufei e fui me sentar no sofá.

-Amor, você sabe que devemos...

-Ter cuidado, eu sei – bufei novamente. Ele sorriu e puxou meu rosto para perto do seu.

-Não fique chateada – ele me deu um selinho e me derreti – eu quero seu bem.

-E alguém consegue ficar chateada com você?

-Não que eu me lembre – ele riu e o acompanhei, lhe dando um tapa no braço – você sabe que isso não me machuca.

-Eu sei – suspirei e aproximei de seu rosto. Olhei para sua boca e sorri. Senti-o ficar tenso, acabei sorrindo. Estava conseguindo. Beijei seu nariz, logo após beijar a trave de sua boca. Se ele ficasse mais tenso ia virar uma estátua.

-Bella... – ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, aproveitei e me levantei indo até Jake e meu pai. Senti o olhar de Edward nas minhas costas, soltei uma risada.

-O que tanto conversam? – Perguntei pegando um copo de água e o tomando.

-Coisas de carro – disse Jake me oferecendo sua mão. Aceitei sorrindo.

-Você sabe dançar Jacob Black? – Perguntei rindo.

-Melhor que o sanguessuga – sussurrou para mim e eu o olhei com cara feia. – Tudo bem, eu não falo mais isso.

Jake dançava muito bem, nada comparado ao Edward, claro, mas era bom dançar com ele. Seu corpo transmitia ondas de calor, me deixando calma. Eu me sentia tão bem naquele dia, olhei contra minha vontade para o relógio da sala e vi que já eram onze e meia. Respirei pesadamente.

-O que foi Bells? – Perguntou meu melhor amigo.

-Não é nada – falei olhando para Edward, que me olhava preocupado. Fechei meus olhos, tentando não chorar.

-Bella? – Era ele. Senti os braços do Jake me soltar e outros braços, porém frios, se apoiaram em minha cintura, me puxando ao encontro do peito de meu amado.

Respirei todo o cheiro que podia. Tentando fazer com que ele ficasse gravado na minha mente e em meu coração.

-Você está estranha – ele me deu um beijo de leve – parece mais agitada.

Abri meus olhos e tentei sorrir, em vão.

-Edward, você sempre será o meu grande amor – senti uma lágrima cair -, desde o primeiro dia que te conheci, eu me apaixonei. Eu sei que pode ser impossível a gente ficar juntos, e que eu não sou destinada a ser seu amor, mas nunca Edward, entenda isso, nunca vou amar alguém como amo você.

-Do que está falando Bella? – Ele me olhou sério. – Eu sou seu e de mais ninguém.

-Sim, da Bella – falei e depois me arrependi de falar. Edward olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, mas depois me olhou de uma forma, que pareceu entender. O que ele entendeu eu não sei, mas parece que ele percebeu que eu não era a Bella.

Afastei-me e fui ao encontro de Alice, lhe dando um abraço por trás. Ela deu uma risada e se virou me dando outro abraço.

-O que você disse para o Edward? – Ela me perguntou meio triste.

-Quero aproveitar esse tempo com vocês, está bem? – Sorri. Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e fui atrás de Emmett, que dançava animadamente com Rosalie.

-Posso dançar com o ursão? – Rosalie me olhou com cara de poucos amigos, mas Emmett pegou em minha cintura e me rodou, levando-me para o meio da sala. Ficamos conversando um pouco e eu não parava de rir. Emmett era mesmo o irmão que sempre quis ter.

Depois de algum tempo, fui me despedir de Jacob e dos outros. Cada abraço sentia meu coração se quebrar. Por fim, olhei para o relógio e faltava 1 minuto. Meus olhos não agüentaram segurar mais as lágrimas que antes não caiam.

-Amor – virei e vi Edward me olhando triste. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou forte. Fechei meus olhos. Escutei Alice falando, está na hora e emmett rindo igual um palhaço.

-Te amo tanto – falei chorando.

-Eu também te amo – olhei para ele meio cega pelas lágrimas. O relógio deu algumas babaladas quando faltavam seis para o meu final, Edward me beijou com urgência. Devolvi o beijo, mas ele se afastou e olhando dentro dos meus olhos disse as últimas coisas que escutei antes de voltar tudo ao normal:

_Eu sei que você não é a Bella e mesmo assim eu te amo._

Estava tudo preto, mas logo percebi que era porque meus olhos estavam fechados. Quando os abri, vi que estava no meu quarto. Fechei os olhos novamente e suspirei pesadamente. Será que foi tudo um sonho?

-Clara?

Era meu pai, batendo na porta. Fui até ela e sem nenhuma vontade a abri.

-O que foi?

-Desculpa pelo que aconteceu – ele olhou para baixo sem jeito – vamos ter um natal bom este ano, prometo.

-Desculpa aceita pai – lhe dei um abraço sorrindo e fomos para a sala. Mamãe, também me pediu desculpas e é claro que aceitei.

O natal estava sendo maravilhoso. A comida estava ótima, meus pais não brigaram mais, ficamos contando piadas e rindo e também ganhei alguns presentes. O que ainda não me deixava totalmente feliz era a dúvida que eu sentia. Será que eu tinha sonhado?

Foi ai que olhei pela janela e vi Lucas sorrindo para mim. Abri um enorme sorriso e ele piscou, soltei uma risada.

-O que foi filha?

-Nada mãe.

Olhei novamente lá para fora e ele ainda estava lá.

_Obrigada_ – fiz o movimento com a boca. Ele fez continência, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Tudo era verdade.  
Que belo presente de natal eu ganhei. Nada poderia fazer da minha noite de natal mais mágica.

* * *

**N/A:** Hey hey, mas uma pequenita fanfic que eu posto *-* Era para ser presente de natal, néh? Mas acabou que fiquei enrolada x;  
Gooooostaram? Odiaram?  
Deixem suas **reviews** pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, que assim fico feliz e posto outras que tenho escrito kk'

**AAAAH diga não ao plágio (yy)**

AMO VOCÊS,  
Beeejos&queijos ;*


	2. FANFIC LEIAM! VOLTEI

Olá amores *-* COMO ESTÃO?  
Nossa quanto tempo não passo aqui. :'(

Bem, primeiro quero agradecer as pessoas que continuam passando aqui... lendo, mandando reviews, favoritando e outras coisas lindas. Eu vejo tudo no meu e-mail e sempre me causa suspiros e ataques de felicidade. Muito obrigada pelo carinho até hoje.

É por todo esse carinho que vim avisar que estou de volta. SIM VOLTEI A ESCREVER FANFIC UHUUUUUUUUU *dança* ÇAAKÇKFÇLAKFLAKFLA. Eu já vinha pensando em voltar, mas uma amiga minha deu uma idéia de fanfic e decidimos escrever juntas uma.

QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS PARA LER "**NOAD**". A fanfic se chama " **The Night of a Destiny**, que nossa beta apelidou de NOAD e para ficar mais fácil chamamos ela assim. *-*

**Sinopse:**

_Bella, uma garota estudiosa, amorosa e divertida decide que está na hora de dar o segundo passo em sua relação com seu namorado Mike, mas parece que o destino tem outras idéias para a garota. Em uma noite do cinema, ela conhece Edward, um homem bastante... viril. Para ele mulheres só servem para uma boa diversão. Ele tem um motivo para ser assim. Será que Bella, uma garota o oposto que Edward está acostumado, pode fazer o antigo Edward voltar?_

_Às vezes, quando você acha que tem tudo certo, que todos seus planos estão prestes a serem realizados, tudo muda. Em uma noite, um encontro inesperado pode trazer mudanças para o resto da vida. Algumas bebidas, desejos aflorados e duas pessoas. A noite de um destino._

_"Meu sorriso cresceu. Agora sim eu sabia que a minha noite seria interessante com essa menina linda. Pela primeira vez na vida podia sentir que esse encontro não fora arranjado contra minha vontade, era com alguém que eu queria estar."_

**Gente, não é porque a fanfic é minha que vou dizer isso, mas ela está MUITO BOA. Com muitas piadas, cenas picantes e romance. E façam isso por mim, sim? Passem lá e deixem uma review falando se está ruim ou bom. Falem que são leitoras daqui que eu vou lembrar. *-***

Estou postando ela no nyah:

htt*ps:*/*/w*ww*.fanfiction.*com.*br/historia/185362/The_Night_Of_A_Destiny **(só tirar o *)**

**Classificação:** +18  
**BEWARD**  
**Gêneros: **Comédia, Drama, Romance, Amizade, Hentai, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ s2**

**AMO VCS.**

**Rah.**

**p.s: Vocês podem me encontrar no twitter WeAreRobsten**

**Logo o meu site Robsten vai ao ar e lá terá muitas fanfic boa para vocês! h*ttp*:/*/*oh-robsten*.*com  
**


End file.
